


Sky Full of Stars

by jadesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, JUST LOADS OF FLUFF, Kissing, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadesolo/pseuds/jadesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaina Solo expected many things from her first date with the Resistance's second best pilot. A lantern lit dinner was not one of them.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Full of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Okay, one: thank you Nor for making me trash for this ship when these two idiots don't even exist in the same universe (oh the agony of it all....finally, I've fallen for a rare pair). Also, a second thank you to Nor for sending me this prompt in the first place! :)

The second her eyes fell upon the blanket on the cool ground, illuminated by a lantern, Jaina Solo tried not to laugh. 

It was such a romantic gesture that only Poe Dameron could’ve thought of it. “Really?” she stated, stepping forward, observing. “This was your brilliant idea for a date.”

Poe walked up beside her, grinning proudly. “Yes it was.” At her sarcastic expression, his smile dropped somewhat. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no,” Jaina said hurriedly, “It’s just when you asked me on a date, I just assumed-”

“It would involve me chatting your ear off while you did repairs on my X-Wing?”

Jaina glared at him. “No!” Actually, she had been expecting him to offer a race to see who was the fastest pilot. Actually, now that she thought about it, all of her thoughts about the date had been of them doing something related to piloting. She hadn’t expected a….lantern lit dinner.

“Uh huh,” Poe retorted, smirking. If her heart did a flip, she’d never admit it. He stepped forward, sitting down on the blanket and pulling up a basket and opening it. He looked up to see her still standing there. “It’s food,” he assured her.

“Yes, I know that. I just want to know where from.”

“I didn’t cook it, if that’s what you mean,” Poe said, sounding only a teensy bit offended. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him. The meal itself was delicious, filled with conversation of different maneuvers that were supposedly impossible, even for the most experienced pilot.

Just as the dinner had ended, the lantern beside them went out. Poe frowned, or at least Jaina thought he did in the dim light. She studied him curiously;in the starlight, he seemed even more handsome than usual. As someone who spent more time than she would care to admit studying Poe Dameron when he wasn’t looking, Jaina had to admit that this seemed to be an impossible thing.

Then again, Poe Dameron was also the manager of the impossible. 

Without hesitation, she leaned forward-Poe still arguing with the lantern-and tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. The second he turned to face her, she closed the distance between them, pressing her lips hard against his.

The pilot, always so charming and confident, froze, arms flailing in mid-air from surprise before settling them a few seconds later on her arms. A few minutes later he pulled away, grinning. “And you thought this was some cheesy date idea.”

With a roll of her eyes, Jaina laid down and looked up at the star-filled sky above. “Shut it, Dameron.”

Smirking, Poe laid down beside her, looking up at the stars with the same look of longing and determination as the woman beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic! :) Comments are welcome! Also, if you want to see more Jaina/Poe fics or just have a prompt in general, feel free to send me some prompts over on Tumblr. You can find me at fitzsimmmcns.


End file.
